


The Bet

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Detectives Winchester and Novak compete for the most felony arrests. The stakes are high! Dean's car against a date with Cas...who will prevail? Can they both win?





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue and story directly lifted from Brooklyn nine-nine. I like this episode and as my brain wants everything to be destiel, this happened. Again, unbeta'd because I have busy beta friendos. :( 
> 
>  
> 
> Happens to fulfill Fake relationship on my spn kink bingo card, laughing at each other on my spn fluff bingo card and enemies to lovers on my Dean and Cas bingo! Why not? XD

Detective Dean Winchester practically danced out of the elevator, shooting finger guns at his colleagues and coming to a sliding halt next to his fellow police officer's desk. Detective Castiel Novak eyed him warily and rolled his eyes. The precinct had gone quiet as the two men stared each other down. Cas broke the silence first.

"Winchester." 

"Novak." Dean smirked. "The bet ends today. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready Winchester." Cas scowled at his ridiculous colleague. 

"Yuh huh, born ready to looose, Novak!" 

Cas' fists balled at his sides. Dean took a step forward when Cas did. Personal space forgotten they postured childishly. 

"What bet?" Spangler piped up from a desk over. "What are you talking about?" 

"A year ago today, Winchester and I made a bet to prove who was the better detective. Whoever makes more felony arrests wins. If I win, I get his car, 'Baby'" Cas brought his hands up to his ears and finger quoted like a dork, "if he wins…" Cas stopped and shuddered theatrically."...I have to go on a date with him." Cas gestured to the score written on the staffing whiteboard. "Its tied 45 to 45." 

"Not for long! In eight hours, I will win and I will take Novak on the worst date in the history of the world!" Dean turned to Cas. "You've made your bed and now you're going to lie in it. Don't worry, 'bed' is just metaphorical." He waggled his eyebrows. "Or is it?" Cas rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not worried. This time tomorrow I'm going to be driving that monstrosity of yours to the junkyard, where I will have it crushed into a teeny tiny metal cube." Castiel had gotten up in Dean's face again as he spoke. Their staring match was interrupted by Captain Singer calling the two detectives to his office. Dean sprinted off, pushing a chair behind him in to Cas' path, and throwing pens at him as he tried to dodge. "Dammit Dean. Grow up!" Cas darted ahead of him and swiped papers off of Meg, the Captain's assistant's, desk to slow him down. Dean laughs at the attempt to stop him as Cas can't help himself stopping to pick up the fallen paperwork. Dean slammed Singer's door behind him and locked it, Cas struggling to get in behind him. 

"Hey Bobby, you look very...bearded today." Dean grinned. 

"I'm not giving you any more cases so you can win the bet Winchester. Granted, this friendly competition has led to you and Novak putting in more hours and arresting more perps. Both of you have done exemplary work, which I appreciate." Captain Singer said, not giving anything away with his straight face and monotone. 

"Yuh huh, I can tell you're thrilled." Dean deadpanned.

"However, you are colleagues and the fallout from this bet has the potential to put a strain on your professional relationship." Singer lent back and raised an eyebrow. "I know you are a terrible sport. Cases will be assigned as normal. Dismissed." Dean half saluted, turned and unlocked the door. Cas fell in the room gracelessly, presumably because he had been listening at the door. He opened his mouth to speak but Singer cut him off. "No Novak. As I just explained to Detective Winchester, no extra cases for either of you. Now back to work." 

Cas and Dean shot each other narrow eyed looks, both sitting at their desks, grabbing casefiles from their intrays and getting to work. An hour later, Dean stretched, casually grabbed his jacket and sauntered out, grabbing his partner Charlie on the way. Cas watched him leave and frowning he picked up the pace reading his current case file. A disturbance at the entry to the bullpen has Cas snapping out of his trance and shooting to his feet angrily. Dean has a couple of men by the arm. Both in cuffs. 

"Yo, Novak! Up by two" Dean dramatically raised a finger on each hand and waved them at Cas. "I hope you got your cats a sitter tonight, because I’d hate for them to be lonely while we’re out on our date, having the time of my life." 

"I don’t have cats. I live alone." Cas scoffed. Dean looked at him like he'd won a prize. 

"Cool brag dude." 

"Well Winchester, you know who doesn’t live alone? The Gordon twins, whom I just busted for a B&E. Tie ballgame." Cas took great pleasure in pointing to the twin men in the holding cell. He scoffed again when Dean tried to convince him they should only count as one. He was clearly getting desperate. Cas couldn't figure out why winning this bet was so important, it's not a matter of pride or he wouldn't be acting so erratically, what's the point in earning what Dean would call 'cool points' if he's going to be so whiny about it? Surely he doesn't actually believe Cas'll take his car, let alone destroy it? Frowning, he shook his head and buckled down, hoping to get one up on Dean. 

Cas strode up to the scoreboard, triumphantly erasing one number to add another. 

"Up by one, Winchester! Anything you want to say to your car before you never see it again? “Bye bye?” “I love you?” “I’m sorry I let Novak sell you for parts?” Cas gloated but Dean knew Charlie was on her way from picking up their latest perp. He took his turn changing the score just as the elevator dinged and his partner dragged a woman to his desk. 

"Oh hi, Novak. Do you have any dietary restrictions that Biggerson's should know about? I got us a table by the ball pit!" Dean giggled gleefully as he watched Cas storm away. 

Sooner than expected, Cas, red faced and carrying a weirdly attractive sheen of sweat, hurried in with a man in tow. He's out of breath but looks thrilled. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Cas announced to the room, "I present Cole Tremton, who stole $3000! Novak takes the lead with one minute left! Suck it, Winchester!" Dean looked at him impassively as he leaned back in his chair, one eyebrow raised and smirk firmly in place. Dean watched as realisation dawned on Cas' face. 

"Oh no, you don’t seem worried. Why aren’t you worried?" Cas looked around panicked just as Dean yelled out. 

"Bring in the John's!" a uniformed cop ushered in ten men and led them through the precinct to holding. "I ran a prostitution sting through Vice, and arrested thirty guys for soliciting."

"That-that's not a felony!" Cas squeaked. 

"It is if it’s your second offense. Which is the case for ten of these gentlemen. Little trivia -- four of them are actually named John! Ironic. Anyhoo, ten more for Winchester. Accept your fate! 

"Never!" Cas practically screams. Dean counts down to five o'clock. 

"Five... four... three... two... one! It’s over. Dean wins! Cas loses!" Dean did a victory lap of the bullpen while Charlie launched handfuls of confetti into the air. Dean came to a stop and looked down at a deflated Cas. He dropped to one knee and produces a cheap ring box."Castiel Novak, you have made me the happiest man on Earth. Will you go on the worst date ever with me? (You have to say yes!)" Dean held his breath. After all of this he suddenly had a sinking feeling that Cas would refuse to follow through. However, Cas nodded sullenly because he's a fucking trouper. Dean grinned at him and leapt up happily. 

"He said yes! He said yes!" Dean watched Cas do a pretty epic eye roll that actually carried his wheelie chair all the way back to his desk. Dean lingered, eyeing up his rival detective. Dean was so confident he was going to win he had brought something for Cas to wear that night so he hurried to his car and dragged a thrift store bag from the trunk. He proudly dumped it on Cas' desk, shot him a couple of finger guns and made his way home. Dean grinned when he received a text from Cas, reading it at a red light. 

Detective Castiel Novak: When would you like to pick me up? 

Dean snorted as he remembered the day Cas had entered his own details into Dean's phone. His formality was weird at the time but now its just downright adorable.

Dean: 6:30 please and a thayank you

Cas picked at the sleeves of his jacket as he waited behind his front door. He couldn't believe Dean had gone to the trouble to find, and actually spend money on, this hideous suit. When had plaid three piece suits been fashionable? It had to have been in the 80s, the decade that fashion forgot. He jumped when he heard a long honk of an obnoxious car horn. He took a deep breath, checked for his wallet and keys and pulled open the door. Obviously not quickly enough as Dean has started yelling. 

"Castiel Novak! Date Time! Time to date!" One of Cas' neighbours stopped in her tracks to stare. Dean grinned at her and did a little bow. 

"Hi there. Sorry, I’m taken. The man who lives in that apartment loves me." Cas approached them, smiling apologetically at old Mrs. Davies, who thankfully shuffled off. Cas glared at his' date'. 

"This outfit is ridiculous." Cas tugged at his collar, bringing it away from his neck. Dean followed the movement avidly before gloating. Again. 

"Should’ve thought of that before you spent all year losing our bet. Chop chop, there’s a lot of embarrassing to do and not a lot of hours to do it in." Dean opened the door for Cas then slid in himself. He honked the damn horn again and Cas sunk down in to his seat. The polyester of his hideous suit squeaking against the leather. Finally getting a good look at Dean by the light of the interior, Cas sees that he's actually looking rather handsome in a tuxedo. However, when he squints into the darkness of the driver footwell he sees that Dean has spoiled the whole look by wearing shorts and sneakers. Cas snorted. 

"Nice shorts."

"Thank you. Believe it or not: they weren’t that expensive". Cas laughed despite himself and Dean grinned at him. 

They pulled up outside a shady looking diner and Dean nearly fell over himself to open Cas' door. He held out a hand for Cas to take.

Dean doesn't let go and pulls him around to look deep into his eyes. 

"There is one rule," Dean whispered, "no matter what happens, you’re not allowed to fall in love with me." Cas laughed loudly. 

"Won’t be a problem." Cas deadpanned as Dean led him, by the elbow, inside. 

The hostess smiled at them tightly, clearly stifling a laugh at Dean in his tux/shorts combo and Cas' fetching ensemble. Dean loudly declared that he had a booking under Winchester-Novak. Loudly enough that the people at several nearby tables turned to gawp at them.

Cas elbowed Dean in the ribs. 

"Come on Dean, let's just get this over with." It happened so fast that Cas forced himself to believe that he had imagined the look of disappointment that flashed across Dean's face. 

"Alrighty Castiel, chow time!" Dean declared with jazz hands. Rolling his eyes, Cas followed the hostess to a sticky table for two, next to the ball pit as promised. Dean pulled out a chair and gestured grandly to it. 

"M'lady." 

Cas glared at him as Dean took his own seat and grinned at the waitress who had manifested beside them.

"Good evening! This here is Cas, my date, and please note, that when Cas blushes, it starts right at the tippy-top of his ears so watch for that!" Dean picked up the tacky menu just as The Black Crowes' Good Morning Captain rang out. "That's the captain, sorry dude."

"No, by all means, answer it. Of course." 

" _Winchester. One of our informants just called. We’ve been tracking a crew that lifts cargo from Laguardia. The CI knows where the trucks unload, and I need you to go stake out the drop-site."_ Dean looked over to Cas fiddling with the edge of a napkin, clearly trying to listen in. Dean turned in his chair, dipping down to whisper into his phone behind a cupped hand. 

"Sir, I’m right in the middle of this date and I can’t reschedule. I have far, far too many non-refundable deposits. I’m renting a tiger cub by the hour!" 

" _For what_?" 

"Don’t even know. Waiting for inspiration." He grinned when Captain Singer sighed heavily. 

" _This is not a negotiation Winchester. Go._ "

"Fine." Dean huffed, "but I’m taking Novak, so the minute we’re done we’re back to the date." 

" _Whatever_." Singer hung up and Dean straightened in his chair. 

"Darling? Duty calls." 

"Thank god." 

Dean dropped a few bucks on the table for the beers that hadn't arrived yet and they headed out. Dean loved to see Cas tilt his head in confusion so he opened every door for him, led him with a hand on the small of his back and didn't stop smiling until they were back in the car. Cas looked stymied by Dean's behaviour so he upped the ante by grabbing Cas' hand and kissing his knuckles as he turned the ignition, snorting when Cas snatched his hand away. 

Dean drove for ten or so minutes then stopped to yank a duffle out of the back seat. 

"Here man, there's a hoodie and sweats in there. Get comfy." Dean winked but resolutely looked away when Cas began to unbutton his pants. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cas shimmying out of his suit and into Dean's NYPD gear. Pulling over in to an alley, Dean swapped his tux jacket for another hoodie, this one with AC/DC scrawled across it. 

* * *

Sitting in the car in the dark alley, Cas peered out the windshield as Dean looked through a pair of high powered binoculars. 

I'm so happy to be out of that suit. It was weirdly hot and…hairy" Cas still felt a bit itchy but the sweats were infinitely better. Cas checked to make sure Dean was occupied before dipping his head to take a whiff of the sweatshirt. 

"Oh yeah, it was totally an acrylic poly blend but don’t get too comfortable. We’re gonna catch these guys and get right back to the worst night of your life." Dean's phone chimes. 

"Ugh. I have to cancel our theater reservation."

"I don’t even want to know." Cas whined. 

"Then I’ll tell you! It was an interactive musical called, “Mr Fizzles’ the Crazy Puppeteer.” Dean pulled up a picture on his phone of a skinny guy with a glove puppet on his hand. You were going to be dragged on stage to play his dental patient who gets turned into a dog!" Dean bounced in his seat, "Sounds good huh?" 

"I have never been happier for crime than right now." Cas deadpanned. "Hopefully, these assholes turn up." Dean turned his attention back to the drop off point. Squinting through the light drizzle that had started up. 

"Don’t worry, there’s plenty of date left, including a grand finale at midnight. It’s gonna be great. For me and the kids. They get to stay up so late!" 

"The kids?! Children hate me." 

"Exactly, it's gonna be awesome." Grinning madly Dean patted Cas on the knee. "Don't worry buddy, I'll protect you." They made eye contact and it stuck. Neither man blinking as they both leaned forward a little. The roaring of a truck in the narrow alley broke the spell and they looked at each other sheepishly. Clearing his throat, Cas grabbed the binoculars still hung around Dean's neck and peered through them at the truck. 

"Is that it?" Cas whispered. When Dean didn't answer he turned, finding him an inch away, eyes wide and breathing fast. The binocular strap had dragged him closer so Cas lowered them gently to Dean's chest. The man stayed close, gaze darting between Cas' eyes and mouth. Cas didn't know who moved in further but he suddenly felt Dean's nose brushing against his own, he could feel his warm breath dance across his mouth. Cas parted his lips, tongue snaking out to wet them. Dean did the same. Another roar of huge tires on damp tarmac, and the hissing squeal of powerful brakes snapped them out of it. Cas raised the binoculars again, resolutely ignoring Dean's warmth against his side. Cas dropped the binoculars a little less gently this time. Another false alarm, in more ways than one. 

Dean stared at Cas' profile back-lit by the hazy street lights outside the car. He was embarrassed to realise that he had lost track of how long he had been appreciating the view. Cas looked at his watch and unknowingly answered his question. 

"These wonderful thugs have saved me another hour of humiliation." Cas turned to smirk at him. 

"Yeah, well, I’m not giving up. There’s still time for us to get back to the worst date of your life."

Cas hummed and shook his head. 

"Nothing will ever be worse than the 'date' I had with my old boss…" Cas squeezed his eyes shut, apparently mortified by the memory. "He was a bit older, it was my first real job. He had been saying how he hadn't been out in so long then he asked me to come around to his place so we could have dinner. Um, I turned up, dressed nicely, he immediately started showing me around, explaining things and telling me…emergency contact numbers." Cas looked at Dean, imploring him not to laugh as he continued. "I used my, as yet undiscovered, detective skills to figure out I was the babysitter, and not in the fun way. He had a date and he'd asked me over to look after his kid." 

Dean pulled in a long breath through his teeth, grimacing. 

"That's rough man. Ouch." On impulse, he reached over and squeezed Cas' knee. "Um, for what it's worth, he wouldn't know a good thing if it hit him in the face." Cas smiled softly at him and he felt his stomach flip a little. 

"So what was your worst date?" Cas asked, nudging him in the ribs. "Can't be much worse than that woman who thought the president was 'The Rock Obama'?" Dean laughed at the memory of her, she was pretty damn vapid! Great rack though. Cas frowned at him as if he knew exactly what Dean was thinking so he cleared his throat and, although it still stung a bit, told him about Aaron. 

"There was this guy. I was working a case, um, remember that antisemitic group that was jetting knocked off a few years back?" Cas nodded. "Yeah, well, he kept turning up at crime scenes or interviews, often enough that I thought he was following me. I approached him, showed him my badge, he gave me a line about how he thought we had had an 'eye magic moment', said he thought I was interesting. I wasn't out then so I acted like an idiot. I agreed to a date though." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "It wasn't until the fourth or even fifth case related question that I realised he was using me for information. Turns out his dad had hired someone to take out the trash and Aaron was snooping around to see if we'd figured it out." Dean looked over to see Cas' big blue eyes, sad and sympathetic. 

"That must have been difficult. Putting yourself out there for the first time then being betrayed like that. Can't have done much for the famous Dean Winchester Trust Issues." Cas chuckled weakly. Dean appreciated him trying to lighten the mood. He nodded but was spared giving any further detail when he noticed someone had left a fire escape door propped open. 

"Hey Cas, it's stopped raining, let's head up to the roof. I bet it has a better vantage point." Cas made to leave the car but turned, 

"I'll bet it doesn't smell like old cheese either." 

"Hey man, that's offensive…its old meat." Dean grinned and Cas rolled his eyes as they snuck over to the open stairwell. 

Dean stood right at the buildings edge, dramatically surveying the cityscape. He lowered his voice to a rough gravel. 

"Sleep well, Brooklyn, for tonight I am…your guardian." He looked over at Cas, faux serious expression in place. "I'm Batman." He grinned but then his face fell as he wobbled a bit. Looking over the side he said "I don’t know how Batman does it. This is so scary." Dean jumped down from the ledge, fudging his landing a little.

"Hey Cas, could you hand me the binoculars please? I put them in my duffle." Cas reached over and unzipped the ratty old back, he rifled through the plastic bags that practically filled it. 

"Dean, your stakeout bag is 98% nuts."

"Yeah, I get kinda snacky." Dean poured too many nuts in his mouth then proceeded to talk through them anyway. "Nuts are great for you, they don’t have any fat." 

"Dean, that’s not true at all. That is waaaay off base." Cas looked out over the ledge, scanning the neighbouring buildings and alleyways below them. Wait? Did a bird just fly out of Dean's car? "Dean? Did a bird just fly out of your car?" 

"Uh, maybe? The window hasn't worked since Sam's kid jammed that army man in the handle thing." Dean shrugged. "That seems to me to be Future Dean's problem. Cas sighed. 

"I don't know why I worked so hard to win that stupid car. Honestly, why are you so into it?" 

"You really want to know? It's pretty dumb. It was my dad's car. He took it with him when he left but, uh, I saw it listed at a police auction. It was in pretty bad shape. That's how I found out that dad had died. I did what I could and she's still a piece of shit but she's my piece of shit, y'know? So Cas…you're pretty uptight, right? Why'd you wanna be a cop? Sticky patrol units, gross perps, bad grammar just everywhere."

Cas shot him a sharp look which melted when he saw Dean's soft expression. 

"I made my first arrest when I was seven. I had a Day to Night Barbie, she wore a pink, what do you call them, the tight skirts?" 

"Pencil skirt."

"Yeah, that, with a jacket. I coloured the fabric with black magic marker. She had a tiny briefcase with a calculator and she wore sensible shoes. Anyway, she tried to arrest Megatron and the red ninja turtle."

"Raphael." Dean interrupted with a proud nod. 

"Yes, that one, but Megatron ran. Unfortunately, Barb's first arrest turned into her first shooting." Cas shook his head sadly. He started when Dean put a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

"It sounds like that robot had it coming to him." Dean said gruffly. "Any court in the land would agree." Cas huffed. 

"That's what Judge Funshine Bear said too, but he was later disbarred for taking bribes. I was a weird kid." Cas ducked his head, he couldn't believe he'd told Dean that. He probably thinks even less of him now because no matter how dorky Dean could get, they were a different kind of nerd. Worlds apart. 

"Nut?" Dean held out the bag, taking one for himself that he throw in to the air to catch neatly in his mouth. He winked. "Your turn baby." Cas tentatively took one and tossed it high above his head, he turned his face skyward, mouth open wide but the nut hit him square in the forehead and bounced off. 

"Dude, were you trying to catch it in your mouth?" Dean laughed as Cas blushed from the tippy top of his ears.

_\--Well there's a ruckus on the levee_

_Unruly crowd on the courthouse steps--_

Dean dug out his phone and silenced it before it intruded further. 

"It's the captain. Keep practicing." Dean answered as he moved to the other side of the roof. "Winchester."

 _Good news, I found someone from the night shift to relieve you on your stakeout_. 

Dean checked his watch, he hesitated as he tried to figure out what's left of his plans. They could still make it to Times Square. Dean looks back over to Cas still trying to catch nuts in his mouth. He misses every time, giggling to himself when they shoot off in different directions. Some even going so far as to fly over the ledge. Cas turns and catches him watching. He grins widely and tries again. He misses. Again. Dean smiles to himself. 

_Winchester?_

"Eh, that’s okay, Captain. Don’t send the relief team. We’re already here, and I’m kind of curious to see what happens." He hangs up and walks back to Cas. 

"What did Singer want?" 

"Just checking in. How are you doing? Any better?" 

"Yup! Watch." Cas proudly launches a handful of nuts in the air, opening his mouth to catch as many as possible. He gets one and grins triumphantly at a stunned Dean. "The key is volume."

"Awesome! Volume me!" Dean regretted that a moment later when Cas, laughing evilly, threw a handful of nuts directly at his face. 

They threw nuts at each other for a while and Dean considered whether or not to let Cas know he had a least half a packet of nuts in that birds nest he called hair. He decided not to and asked instead. 

"Hey Cas, tell me the truth. If you’d won my car would you really have destroyed it?" Dean winced at the thought. 

"No. I was gonna drive it...so I could learn stick. It would’ve been like…" Cas mimed using a stickshift and makes grinding noises. Dean covered his ears in horror, and laughs, tortured. 

"Errreggggh. Clunk! Errrrrr. Clunk. Errrr. Oh no, I just scraped off the fender! Erreggh…" The noise of a truck pulling up to the drop off interrupts him and he turns serious. Dean grabs his arm and points needlessly. 

"There's our guy. Wait, he has a friend." They watched two men get out the truck. 

"How do you wanna do this?" Cas deferred to Dean as the primary officer. 

"Gimme the ring and follow my lead." Dean held his hand out and Cas pulled it off to give to him. 

They made their way quickly and quietly down the fire escape, when they reached the bottom Dean finally reached out and ran a hand through Cas' hair, brushing the nuts out. They rattled to the ground around him and he glared at Dean. He just shrugged and pulled his phone out, bringing up Google maps. 

They watch for a moment as the guys unload boxes from the truck, before Dean walked up, waving his lit up phone around. Cas is beside him as Dean suddenly yells. 

"You know what, sunshine, fine! I’ll ask the guy, will that make you happy?!" Dean walked up behind one of the perps, "Excuse me, sir? My boyfriend thinks we’re lost." Cas cuts in, 

"No. I know we’re lost. I think he’s an idiot."

"Idiot?! You know why we’re out here in the middle of the night, Steve?" Dean pulls out the ring. The second guy had walked over by this point, curious about the ranting strangers. 

"I was going to propose to you at midnight on the Brooklyn Bridge, where we met." Dean gesticulated wildly. 

"Brooklyn Bridge?! We met on the Manhattan Bridge! You dumb moron!" Cas yelled right back. 

"You know what? This is over. Say goodbye to this ring and everything it stood for!" Dean threw the ring and it bounced into the shadows. 

"Oh! You son of a bitch!" Cas pulled himself up to his full height, fists clenched. One of the guys stepped forward and raised his hands. 

"Whoa, hey! Stop yelling!" 

"Don’t tell Steve what to-- NOW!" Cas and Dean pulled out their guns, shouting in unison, "NYPD! Get down!" 

"NYPD! You’re under arrest!" The men kneeled as Cas read them their rights and Dean cuffed them. 

"Nice work Novak."

"You, too Winchester. Alright, let’s go."

"Uhhh, actually, I really need to find that ring" Dean scurried off in to the shadows of the alley, shouting back over his shoulder. "It cost a fortune!" 

Cas is called into the captains office the next morning. Singer looks stern but he can't tell if it's more or less than usual. 

"Excellent job on the stakeout last night. I’m glad to see you two still work well together despite that ridiculous bet." Cas let out the breath he was holding. 

"Thanks. Me too." 

"I appreciate you turning down the relief team. I’m not sure they would’ve been able to make that bust." 

"Yeah…" Cas turned to look out the office window to where Dean is working at his desk. "right…" Cas smiled to himself, "relief team." 

Cas thanked the captain then walked up to Dean. He looked up from the file in front of him as Cas approached. He held his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels, hoping Dean hadn't figured out this particular nervous tell. 

"So...I'm sorry you lost so much money last night. Guess you can add it to your list of bad dates, huh?" Dean just grinned. 

"Nah, it goes on the good date list." Cas' eyebrow rose. "You know -- ‘cause we caught the bad guys?" Cas couldn't help but feel disappointed by that but he rallied. 

"That’s a very mature way to look at it." 

"Well, I’m a very mature man." The ensuing staring match is interrupted by a delivery man entering through the precinct swing door. 

"I got a package for Castiel Novak?" Dean shot out of his chair, and pushed past Cas to intercept the delivery. Cas raised his hand. 

"That's me, I'm Novak."

"No, no, no, no, no! Stop!" Dean wailed desperately as the man ignored him and slammed the play button on his boombox. 

The young man proceeds to unbutton his shirt, pulling it down over muscular arms. He has 'Thanks for Last Night' written on his chest. 

"Special delivery from Dean Winchester." The stripper begins to thrust obscenely. Dean leaps in front of him to be ground against. 

"I'll take this bullet for you Cas!" By now the precinct had erupted and Cas could barely breathe for laughing. Dean shoved the man's clothes at him and pushed him into the elevator. "Alright, shows over. Let's go." Free of stripper, but not of glitter, Dean returned to his desk, shaking his head. Cas threw a bag of nuts at him and watched as he turned it over in his hands. Cas had written message for him, one he wanted to keep quiet for now but couldn't keep entirely to himself. 

Pick you up at 6.30?

Dean read it, running his thumb over the ink and nodding, he looked Cas right in the eye and grinned. 

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
